


A Touch of Steel

by amazonstorm



Series: The Fire Emblem Fates Husband Chronicles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blindfolds, Claws, Corrin's pretty kinky, F/M, Jakob keeps his gauntlets on, Sensation Play, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob and a blindfolded Corrin have a little fun with Jakob's metal gauntlets/claws/those damn things he wears on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered the Dirty FE14 Confessions blog on tumblr yesterday. A lot of people have fantasies about Jakob's claw gauntlets....
> 
> ...myself included.

“Just lie back and relax, my lady,” Jakob murmured as he shrugged out of his vest and outer layers.  “Please allow me to service you tonight. I promise to make this as pleasurable as possible."

 

 

Corrin nodded, placing all of her trust in her beloved butler. After all, he had all the power here. She was stretched out on the bed in her small clothes, a blindfold covering her eyes.  She felt deliciously vulnerable, but also very safe. Jakob would never do anything to hurt her, after all.   “Please do. I welcome it."

 

 

There was a rustle of clothing and then the bed dipped beneath her. Suddenly, something cold touched her skin and she jumped.  

 

 

“Jakob! What…”  Her voice then died as the cool feeling continued. The sensation continued to trail all along her body, leaving light scratches behind. It then dawned on her what he was touching her with.

 

 

“Are you enjoying this, my lady?” Came a low purr in her ear as the feeling of metal against her warming skin, trailed up and down her thighs.  “Does it please you?"

 

 

“…Jakob, do you still have your gauntlets on?” 

 

 

He didn’t answer her right away, smirking a little as the sensations moved slowly upward. There were more light scratches, and she felt like she was being touched by metal claws, which was the number one indication to her that yes, he had his gauntlets on and yes, he was currently touching her semi-naked body with them.

 

 

Her breath hitched as his metal fingers caressed her breasts through her breast band, the sensation delicious in its danger.  His gauntlets were incredibly sharp and in the hands of anyone else, she would be afraid, but instead, her only reaction was a moan and a plea for “More, Jakob….please….more…."

 

 

There was a chuckle as he kissed her, steel fingers at her throat.  “As my lady wishes…"


End file.
